High Fevers
by Demonluvr
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have finally escaped from their abusive father. After being put in CPS they try desperately to escape so they can stay together. But will Ryou's condition be the end of them both? Read and find out. BR Yaoi Abuse Angst Rape
1. Once And Again

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em 'id be Yaoi like in Japan l3

Summary: Ryou and Bakura have finally escaped fromtheir abusivefather. After being put in CPS they try desperately to escape so they can stay together. Will they be able to escape together? Or will Ryou's condition be the end of them both? Read and find out. BakuraRyou Yaoi Abuse Angst Rape

Warning: Yaoi Angst Rape

Evie: this ist a vent fer meh . . . kinda . . . wanted to write it . . . so I did . . . it's been floating in meh head for . . . well, forever.

Short first chap. Srry.

* * *

Chapter 1: Once and Again

* * *

**Ryous pov**

I don't understand why he always insists on sitting up front and why he refuses to let me even when he's doesn't.

I sighed heavily and looked out the window watching the scenery go by.

We were moving. Again. 'We' happen to be me, my twin and our father. We lost our mother when we were young and **_no_** one in their right mind want our dad.

Oh, I guess I should tell you a little about myself.

My name is Ryou, I am sixteen and live in an abusive household with my twin, Bakura, obviously. Well, it's more like in an abusive car seeing how we move **at least** once a month. I can't remember a time when my father showed any form of compassion, and we've never stayed anywhere long enough to make a true friend. And, out of the three of us, I'm the sickly one.

I watched another field with cows pass by.

"HEY COW!" my brother yelled enthusiastically out the window. That's Bakura in a nutshell, fer ya.

Half the cows looked up, where as a little black and white calf trotted along the fence next to us and 'Moo'ed happily.

That made me smile.

Our father mumbled soothing that sounded a lot like 'fucking horses'.

'Kura chucked at this and looked back at me.

"How're ya fellin'?" he asked reaching back and felt my forehead.

I batted his hand away, "I'm fine."

"Ok, ok, just _please_ don't hurt me," he faked a fearful voice.

"We're stopping at the next food joint," their father interrupted, "I'll drop you two off and come back for you in an hour."

We nodded in unison and quieted down.

After about ten more minutes of watching farmland go by we came to a town. A really, really, _really_ small town.

He pulled up to a Waffle House and let us out of the car. Rather he waited till Bakura was out and I had one foot on the ground _then_ took off.

Bakura helped me up and we walked in to the restaurant, if it can be called that.

We sat down in a booth towards the back and waited for a menu.

"So what do you think he's going to do now?" Bakura asked leaning back and stretching.

"I don't know and I don't think I wanna," I answered crossing my arms.

"Here are your menus," a girl said popping out of nowhere. Her voice was high pitched and, frankly, I didn't like the look she gave Bakura. "Today's special is pancakes!" She squealed in an ultra sugary voice while trying to catch 'Kuras eye.

"Come back later," my twin said dismissively and waved his hand at her.

She looked a bit distraught but walked away in any case.

"Women can be so beastly sometimes," he snorted and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

I batted his hand away again. "Stop that. Oi. I thought you used to like women."

"Yeah, keyword there, being **_used_**. I never was really attracted to them. I only reason I got with them was to feel like I belonged, but, wada ya know, I didn't," he paused and looked at me as if to make sure I wasn't sickened or something, "my first male koi was Kevin, but, personally, I think he was just curious. Hell, maybe I was just curious at first too but, eh."

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Really? I was curious as to why ya'll suddenly started spending a lot of time together. If your waiting for me to pull back in disgust and scream at you for being gay or something; don't, 'cuz I'm not ganna," I smiled at him.

He smirked, "thanks. Now if I knew that was going to be the reaction I would get from dad I'd tell him, but, alas, I don't think so," he chuckled and continued to drink his coffee.

I smiled and stretched.

"Here's your order!" The overly sweet voice was starting to annoy me.

Bakura glanced at the girl, "we'll call you when we want you to came back."

She frowned but walked away.

We ate their meal quietly and Bakura waved for the girl to come take their plates.

I yawned and looked out the window.

"Oi. Wanna lie on my lap you look tired," 'Kura asked amused.

I nodded and lied down resting my head in his lap. I mumbled a thanks and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

**Normal pov**

When Ryou woke up he found himself in a room.

"Huh?" he sat up and glanced around.

From the looks of it they had arrived at their destination and Bakura had brought him inside.

Suddenly the door opened and Bakura came in, "good your awake, 'cuz we have school."

"What? We just got here?" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Frank decided to be smart for once and get that done early," Bakura sighed, "hurry and get dressed we walk to school."

'Kura left leaving Ryou to get dressed.

Ryou walked out wearing a pair of black Tripp pants, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, red Anarchic shoes and had a plain black wrist band on each wrist. (1)

"Ready?" He asked his twin.

"Yeah," Bakura stood up and was relatively dressed the same except his shirt said The Used and his shoes were black and white Converse. (2)

They left with out a word to their father.

It wasn't a really long walk to school, but it was long enough.

They walked in silence. But it wasn't and uncomfortable silence.

They made it to school as the first bell rang meaning they had about ten minuets to get their schedule, talk they people to let them have the same classes and then figure out where the fuck their classes are.

They walked in and Ryou watched with mild interest the people streaming by. 'Kura grabbed Ryous hand and pulled him through and to the front office. They walked through the front door and went to the first desk they saw.

"Umm," Bakura started, faking a 'confused-new-student' voice. "ma'am? Me and my twin here, well, we're new and we don't have our schedule."

The lady looked over her glasses at us and studied them.

They played our parts perfect. Bakura gnawed his bottom lip nervously and kept his eyes cast down at his shoes, where-as Ryou clung to 'Kuras arm looking a little scared.

"One moment please," she said totally buying our act.

She spun around and dug through her filing cabinet. Bakura smirked at her back as if to say 'sucker'.

She turned back around with two sheets of paper, she scribbled on them while glancing at the clock.

"Here," she said smiling sympathetically. "You two have all the same classes. Have a good day."

Bakura grabbed them hesatentally, "t-thank you ma'am."

They left the office at looked to see what they have first.

"The lady rushed out of the office suddenly, "I forgot to tell you that we have a b block schedule and today is 'B' day which means you need to go to fifth period."

"Erk," 'Kura was caught off-guard, "T-thanks?"

"No problem," she smiled sweetly again and returned to the office.

They checked their schedules again.

"So we have English first eh?" Bakura said thoughtfully, "So how 'bout we have our 'show' at lunch then?"

Ryou chuckled, "ok."

* * *

Evie: srry fer a short first chap but really its longer then I was supposed to be because I added stuff that I hadn't planned on adding. I would type even more but I'm felling very uninspired and I need to go take a shower and get dressed. I'll have a long 2nd chappy, mm kay? 

Rachel: if you write short chap when your uninspired does that always mean your uninspired?

Evie: . . . :ist confuzled:

Sarah: yeah it does Rach.

Evie:blinku:blinku: umm . . . if I get some reviews then I'll update soon.

Rachel and Sarah:having a conversation that confuses Evie on purpose:


	2. You mean I can be on top now?

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warning: Cussing Rape (Defiantly in this chap) Um . . . IDK

Evie: OMF! I just read two of the cutest books about gay guys

Sarah: her and her obsessions.

Evie: NEways :glare: but there wasn't any most sex in it like in the one about male prostitutes :pouts:

Rachel:blink:shock:

Evie:ignores: but both talked about GSA and Shit gay/bi people have to go through. Though I will say that people are better and worse about gays nowadays. Thus concludes meh rant for now!

"OI!" talking (duh)

'What?' thinking

(Nothing) side thoughts if in Ryou/'Kuras pov

(#) Note by meh; look at the bottom

_I ish art bored _flashback-ness

BTW Ryou and 'Kura are about 17-18 years old.

'**Kura ist very OOC! Well, at least at first. And this is a crack fic. It has angst in it but it is sooo a crack fic Srry!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: You mean I can be on top now?

* * *

**Ryous pov**

Bakura walked proudly into our English class as the bell rang.

The teacher looked up and beamed, "Well, you must be the new students!"

We smiled in return.

"Well," she stressed, "tell us your names and some interesting facts about yourself!" the teacher smiled broadly.

"Ok!" Bakura replied just as enthusiastically, an odd glint in his eyes.

'Oh, god. Here it comes.'

"First off, I'm Bakura Akira. (1) I'm madly in love with my twin," he motioned to me, "we have wild sex at _least_ twice a day," I heard the teacher make a small noise, "and I absolutely love to eat tapioca ice cream and cry while watching All My Children and General Hospital. (2)" he smiled and turned to me, "your turn Love." (3)

I smiled sweetly, "why thank you," 'For making the rest of the day so much harder.' "Hallo! I'm Ryou Akira. And as stated by my oh-so-loving Koi," I glared at 'Kura softly, (who did a damned good impression of the 'I'm-so-innocent-what-are-you-talking-about') "we're madly in love. Hmmm, something interesting about myself," I thought frantically, "well . . . I used to train monkeys with lasers but then my job at PetCo got in the way," there was some slight chuckling at this, "oh! And back I Japan I stared in a porno about a Japanese School girl and her lusting after her sisters boyfriend." I turned to my twin; my face was clearly stating 'I-win-this-round'.

He mouthed 'Too-shay!'

I guessed, judging the classes snickering, that they took it as a big joke.

The teacher blinked mouth agape, much like some of the girls.

"Uh. Buh. T- that. Th-t-t. Eh," she took a deep breath, "that- that. Go take the seats in the back."

We made a big show of clasping hands and walking to the back.

The teacher was finicky and always pointedly ignored us when we raised our hands. Not that it mattered we wouldn't be here long anyway.

Bakura and I ended up passing notes that mainly consisted of little doodles of my twin killing things.

The teacher seemed relived when the bell rang and hurried out before the students got a chance to.

Bakura smiled triumphantly. (why not? He had achieved his goal after all) We walked out and headed to our next class.

We somehow managed to get there right as the bell was ringing.

"Why hello!"

Oh, great. Another bubblely teacher.

Suddenly the door opened and our last period teacher poked her head in. She glanced at us then turned to our Science teacher; who, in turn, looked curiously at our English teacher. She glided to the door and they talked in hushed whispered. The science teacher nodded and the door closed.

"I need to talk to Ms. Spratt for a second while I'm gone introduce yourself," she still seemed a bit miffed by Ms. Spratt dropping by but reluctantly left.

"I'll start," Bakura smiled (damn him and his smiles!) and started talking, "I'm Bakura and I love my brother," I gave a small wave and most of the guys looked disgusted, "our family is poor and my father is a drunk, (The truth in those words stung.) so to provide food and gas I've turned to," he turned his head to the side and covered his face as if disgusted with himself, "tech support. (I let go of the breath I was holding) but really its kinda fun," he turned back to the students, "I get paid by the hour and all you do is lead people around in circle on their computers for hours at a time."

I guessed it was ok for me too talk when he lapsed into silence, "I'm Ryou and I also love my brother," Bakura acted flattered, "but what my lover doesn't know is that I have a wife in Denmark and three snotty toddlers. The oldest, who's bout 4, is Envy. (4) Who kissed a boy in preschool not to long ago. The middle child, around 3, is Kira Iwa, (5) which means Shiny Rock. She is oddly obsessed with debates. Then there is the youngest, Black, who's 1. He said his first word a week ago. It was," I put on the proud father look, "'Fuck'. Such a proud moment. In the middle of church to boot." Like in the last class people were snickering taking it as one big joke. (Which it was.)

The teacher suddenly ran into the class, all hot and bothered. (Hehe.) "That's enough!" she said in a loud panicky voice, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I spoke up, "Just our names ages and places we had lived. You know like Japan, Germany, Russia, here es certra."

She visibly relaxed, but then Bakura reached into his back pocket and she stiffened again, "what are you doing?"

The class was having a blast; not only were we wasting time, we were giving them a show too.

"I was just ganna give Ryou this," he paused and pulled out a pencil.

Again the teacher relaxed, "oh, you're only giving him a pencil."

Bakura turned his head to the side and quirked his eyebrow, "you want me to give Ryou a . . . pencil?"

'Where is he going with this?'

"Yes," she said impatiently.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

He turned to me with an odd look, "For you my dear. A pencil." He turned to me held the pencil up but not in a 'here-ya-go' kinda way.

I looked at him curious as to what he was planning. He leaned forward a bit and whispered, "Get ready."

He then reached up grabbed my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. And I, not really realizing it, kissed him back. (Much to 'Kuras satisfaction the teacher gasped and fainted the girls 'aww'ed and the guys gagged)

"I love you," he said with a secret smile.

A shiver ran up my spine at those words, "I love you, too."

(We got the same reaction from the whole kiss thing for that. Except the teacher was already down)

He then leaned in and kissed me once more before dragging me to that back of the class room.

I heard a girl mutter to the boy next to her. 'Why can't you be that companionate and kiss me in public once in a while, hmm?'

Then it clicked.

That was my first kiss.

My _first_ kiss.

My face changed from 'dreamy' to 'shocked' in half a second. Bakura pushed me down in my seat, some girls looked back at me and I regained myself. "I'm sorry but every time we kiss it seems like the first."

(Again with the awing and gagging)

The rest of the class passed in a blur, seeing how I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice.

At the end of class Bakura informed me that we were to go to 'A' lunch so we headed toward the cafeteria.

"Oi," he started, "I'm sorry bout that but it seemed like perfect timing and all. plus we caused the teacher to faint."

"I'm still ganna kill you later," I said cheerily.

He chuckled and entered the lunch room. We snagged a table. "So when do you wanna . . ?"

"Lets wait in till more people are sitting then standing," he replied, "and we need to stand on the table."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he replied by chuckling.

We sat there in comfortable silence for about fifteen or so minuets before Bakura flashed me a smile and said, "it's time."

I nodded and followed him onto the table. The cafeteria quieted down as more people noticed us and the teachers stood stock-still with shock.

I flicked my gaze about and nodded to Bakura. He grinned wildly before starting our little show.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Your conduct was uncalled for and rude!" the principle yelled. 'Kuras smile widened.

"I regret to inform you but your attitudes will not be tolerated! (And now for the highlight of Bakuras day.) You are suspended for the rest of the day!" Bakura jumped up and hugged the old man before grabbing me and dragging me away.

"Did you really have to hug him?" I asked as we walked home.

"Awww, are you jealous?" Bakura turned and walked backward so he could face me.

"No just curious as to when you started digging old men."

"Ouch." Bakura freighted a hurt expression, "well, I looked at the sheets on those beds and we need new ones, so I'm ganna run by a Wal-Mart, or what ever the hell it's called, and go get some, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll head home make sure dad didn't kill himself," I sighed heavily.

"If he didn't, make sure to help him along his way," he winked at me before slowing down so we were walking side by side. (He turned back around, obviously)

I smiled and lightly shook my head, "isn't the store that way?" I jerked my thumb behind me.

He nodded but continued walking next to me. I cocked my head in his direction curiously. He looked at me and shrugged, "hang on one second."

He stopped walking and looked as if he was contemplating telling me something or not.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed me. He pulled me into a hug and I made a small noise at the sudden movement and I could barely hear him mutter a faint 'Be Careful' before pulling away kissing me softly and walking in the other direction.

I watched him retreat and lightly touched my finger to my lips, 'What's gotten into him lately?'

I turned and started for home once more, 'he's been so . . . out of it lately. Well, I've noticed that he's not limping so often anymore which means that the old man is laying off him, even if it's just a bit.'

I made it to the house and headed for my room. I figured I had about fifteen to twenty minuets to spare before Bakura would be back and start cuddling me to death. (6)

I flopped back and thought back to what happened in the lunch room today.

**Flashback**

_When the lunch room was more or less silent Bakura started talking._

"_Ryou, I love you!"_

_I suppressed a grin and kept a straight face. (My twin made it look easy)_

"_I love you too!"_

"_With out you I would be nothing!"_

"_I would empty if you left me."_

"_We're meant to be!"_

"_You had me hello."_

"_I'm just a girl telling a boy that she loves him!" (Wow, that's new)_

"_Does this mean I can be on top now?"_

_Bakura grinned, "Daisuki!"_

_I then found my self being glomped. We tumbled to the floor and somehow I was on top._

_I leaned down my hair making a curtain around our faces, to any onlooker it would seem like we were kissing._

"_I'm ganna kill you later," I said._

"_It'll be my pleasure," he smiled again and leaned up, giving me a quick peck on the lips._

_I felt someone grab my collar and pull me up._

"_You fucking faggots!" the guy was wearing a letterman jacket and had the body of a jock, so I assumed that's what he was._

_He pulled back his fist and went to ram it in my face. But Bakura reached out grabbed the fist before it touched me and lightly smacked the teen on the side of the head, like you do to idiots._

"_Haven't you heard the rule of not hitting a girl?" I glared at him for that but he pushed the guy to the side and walked calmly away. I followed and cursed him, "I'm not a Fucking girl!" he muttered something that I barely heard. (But I'm betting he didn't want me to hear in the first place.) 'If you were I wouldn't love you so much.'_

**Flashback end**

'That's right he had said something about loving me.' I blinked at the ceiling in wonder. I brushed it off but remembered to ask him about it later. I busied myself by rifling through our stuff in a vague attempt to find some gum or mints. Something that would keep me from biting my nails. I was trying to stop but that meant you had to be chewing something at all times.

I gave up on my fruitless search knowing Bakura would be home to relieve me of my boredom within the next five minuets. I got up and went to the kitchen, you had to chew most foods right?

I stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Empty. Just like I thought.

"Bakura?" a voice called. "Come here."

"Bakuras out." I replied and started to look in cabinets and the pantry.

"Fine, Come here, Ryou," my father called. I visibly tensed. 'Fuck'

I walked slowly toward his voice, I got to what I assumed was his room and peeked my head in, "Yes?"

He was standing near his bed. He really didn't look like ma and Bakura at all. He had tan skin and dark hair. He wasn't fat like most people now-a-days either. A lot of women thought he was gorgeous. But his attitude always drove them all away.

"Come here," he commanded and I flinched back. I forced my self to walk into his room and up to him. I was shaking and I knew it. Fuck. I was scared. He used to hit me and Bakura but it had stopped for a while and now I was afraid that, that was what was going to happen.

He reached out and grabbed my chin. I flinched but forced myself to stay put. "I've been waiting a long time to do this." I could hear an odd emotion in his voice. Much like the one I would hear in 'Kuras voice when we woke up snuggled up together like lovers.

My father leaned down and kissed me. That's right, **_kissed_** me. He pushed me down on his bed and yet I wondered what he was going to do. That's me, poor ole' naïve Ryou. He followed me down onto the bed and, then, I realized what he was going to do.

I panicked and tried to push him off, "Get off." I said in vain.

He socked me hard in the chin causing my teeth to rattle. "Shut up and enjoy it, like the little bitch you are. The more you resist the harder I'll beat your precious Bakura, when he gets home."

That made me freeze. Bakura already took a lot of shit for me. I didn't want him to get beat. Despite resolving to keep quiet I couldn't hold back the tears from running down my cheeks.

"That's a good little bitch," he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one of his. His free hand roamed my chest as he kissed my neck. I whimpered and tried not to think about it. "It's not like this is your first time. I hear you and your brother. Don't think I don't."

I bit my bottom lip, as to not say anything. I felt him fumbling with my pants and I closed my eyes wishing he'd stop. He growled at my pants but managed to get them unbuttoned and zipped. He slipped a hand under the elastic of my boxers and my eyes snapped open. 'No! No! No! No!'

He started to stroke my length whispering, "You know you want it. You know you do."

I screwed my eyes shut again and whimpered.

"Come on bitch."

I opened my eyes again and instead of my father there kissing my neck and whispering to me I saw Bakura.

I gasped and found my self aroused. "There you go bitch."

My father gripped me hard and I cried out.

Frank (7) retracted his hand from my pants and punched me in the stomach, "I said shut the fuck up! I know you're not a fucking screamer!" I jerked up a bit and gasped for air.

"Fuck this," he growled and started unbuttoning his pants, "I'm not waiting any-fucking-more time. And guess what," he leaned down and licked my ear, "I ganna take you dry."

I shivered; I had no idea what that meant but it sounded painful.

He pressed his body against mine and I suppressed a whimper.

'BAKURA!'

Tears welled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I saw a shadow in the doorway and knew who it was.

I made a soft joyful noise as Bakura stormed up, pushed Frank off me and onto the ground. His scooped me up in his arms and carried me from the room. I clutched his shirt and whimpered as he said apologies.

He deposited me on our bed and hugged me, "I'll distract him. But to be safe you should sit on the floor were its dark. Ok?"

I nodded and hugged him softly before moving to the floor.

My shoulders racked with sobs but I tried to stay quiet. He glanced at me before rushing from the room.

There were some yelling and crashes. I quieted down as much as I could and hugged my knees to my chest.

A shadow fell over the room and I held my breath.

"Fuck you!" I heard Bakura yell.

"I don't need you fucking permission!" Bakura stumbled into the room and I gasped softly.

Our father grabbed Bakura roughly by the hair and slammed him head against the wall. Bakura started to fall but managed to catch himself.

He was then thrown onto the bad and Frank jumped on top of him, "You fucking whore! Your going to pay for taking away my new piece of ass!"

I watched in horror as Frank all but ripped Bakuras clothes off his body and had his way with him. Fresh tears started to streak my face as I realized that this wasn't the first time frank had did this to 'Kura. Throughout it all Bakura refused to make even the slightest noise. About half an hour later Frank got up to leave. "You fucking whore." Bakura got punched hard in the stomach and barely flinched. (How did he NOT flinch?) When Frank left the room Bakura doubled over and gasped for air.

I rushed to the door and searched for a lock. I found one and heard it click before rushing to 'Kura.

"Oh my god," I whispered. Even in the dark I could see a dark circle forming around his right eye. He reached down and grabbed his boxers. He winced slightly as he pulled them on.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered softly. I rushed to him. He shifted and was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm so very sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Its not your fault!" I tried to console him. I knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, yes it is. If I talked you into comeing with me or just came home none of that would have happened to you," he voice broke slightly once but for the most part sounded strong.

He held a hand over his stomach. I crawled between his legs and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I had no idea he had been doing that to you." He moved his hand away from his stomach and stroked my hair. I lightly kissed his stomach and looked at him. He had an odd look but he smiled at me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry 'Kura." I rested my head in his lap.

"You did nothing wrong."

We stayed like that for a few minuets and I looked up at him, "hey if you take a hot bath it'll ease your soar . . . um . . . muscles."

Bakura contemplated this; he absolutely hated hot showers, he preferred luke-warm or cold. Crazy huh?

He nodded and I jumped up. He followed me, limping slightly, to the bathroom.

I zipped my pants up and didn't button them. For some reason this was more comfortable.

I started the hot water and added some cold so it wouldn't burn him. He looked hesitant and I got an idea. "I'll get in with you."

He looked at me startled.

"Oh, come on you do it for me when I'm sick," I said smiling.

He gnawed his bottom lip and muttered 'ok'.

I kicked off my shoes and then pulled my socks, shirt and wrist bands off. I locked the door and turned off the water.

I stepped gingerly into the water, keeping my pants on. I sat down and motioned for Bakura to join me. He hesitated and I said, "If you get in and let the water ease your muscles I'll take a cold shower with you ok?"

(I really didn't see anything wrong with that statement in till I thought about it later on)

He looked shocked but walked over. He stepped in and hissed at the hot water but slid in. He rested his head against my chest and his arms on my legs.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully, "Damn I already feel more relaxed."

I chuckled and rested my hands on his hips. Like he does with me when I'm sick.

"Thank you Ryou. I really don't know what I'd do without you," he murmured sleepily.

'He takes this whole situation so lightly. I wouldn't be able to.' I muttered a faint your welcome as I felt him drifting to sleep.

I lightly traced patterns in his skin. 'I don't know what **_I'd_** do with out you, Bakura. I really would be lost.'

* * *

1: Only last name I could think of T-T

2: Shelli watches General Hospital -.-

3: HI LOVE!

4: OMF! I'm so naming my son that

5: I'm ganna name my daughter that to

6: It makes me think of Marik . . . -.-

7: That's their fathers name remember?

Evie: exactly 8 pages! Woo!

Sarah: poor Ryou and Bakura :turns to Evie: your and ass!

Evie: OMF! I feel sooo bad for them but neh. T-T

BTW I never really know how the fuck my chaps will end. Even though I have an outline and all I still don't really know what the hell is ganna happen. Oh, this was meh first attempt at a rape thing. I feel so bad for Ryou T-T

Ryou:whimpers: maybe if you don't review she'll stop the pain. :whimpers again:

Bakura: then she'll never write the wild sex at the end though T-T

I couldn't bring my self to reread this so sorry for any mistakes. T-T

I finally reread and fixed mistakes about a month later! Its proofed now I couldn't help but laugh thourgh the WHOLE chap because of all the mistakes. T-T


	3. Temptation

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: First chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing Abuse

Couple: BakuraRyou

Ho-kay, the excuse for not having this done earlier is I went on Hiatus and then I decided to completely redo this chap. . . Yep. . . dun maul me, please.

From now on, I'm ganna be throwing a lot more Japanese into their dialog. A) because they _are_ Japanese B) I'm trying to teach myself and C) . . . well, there is no C. But, it won't be a proper Japanese sentence so the words may be in the incorrect order. Like I said, I'm teaching myself.

MALIK! HOW COULD YOU! I HATE YOU:sobs: I can't believe you moved to London without Rah getting a pic of J00 and Jake kissin'. Damn right I wanted a pic of you two kissing, Jake!

PANTIE THIEVERY!

Noise- is, well, a noise in teh story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

-----

Temptation

-----

I woke up early that morning curled up against my brothers chest. _Huh?_ He was looking down at me, amused. "Morning Sunshine, Nice of you to join the world of the living." My eyebrows furrowed together as I pouted. "Awww, should I call you Miss Black Cloud Over Head, kawari ni." His fake pout twisted around into a sadistic like grin causing my pout to become a frown. "You're so kawaii." He took on a perplexed face and continued. "You know that?"

"Déru watashi o de," I did my best to growl this out but I failed. . . Miserably.

His face once again took another turn. He smiled hugely and suddenly I was in the air. "Kya!" I squealed clutching at his neck. He laughed giddily and, all at once, I realized he was acting like he did when he had bad news. "Nán warúi ka?" I asked instinctively. He frowned slightly.

"How'd you get so good at reading me?" he questioned and bounced me up softly making me squeak again. "Kami, I have to tell you now, neh?" I nodded franticly hoping he'd put me down. But he opted to just plop down onto the bed and hold me.

I waited, straddling him. I soon found myself stroking his hair as if he was a child. "I've decided." He started in a soft voice. "I'm going to the authorities and have them put us in The System." I gasped, remembering the _last_ time. "But, this time he won't be able to come and get us. If they try to deny the bruises I'll some them our wrists, hai, yours too, and say we're not mentally stable and we need to be placed in a correction facility."

I pushed against his chest and stared him in the eye, "But, won't he come after us."

"Not if I say we're mentally unstable. They'll keep us until we age-out." Bakura seemed to know a lot about this but I didn't want to know how he knew. "And you have to come with me." I started to shake my head, tears welling in my eyes, when he let go of my body and cupped my face in his large calloused hands. "Ryou," He paused briefly and added, "_Hikari_, please. _D_ò_ozo_." He repeated drawing our faces together. "_Saseru watshitatchi déru konó tokoro_."

"Iie," I said half-heartedly, my face was growing hot at the close proximity of my twin's.

He, again, repeated his words. "Let us leave this place."

"Náze? I'd rather be here in this hellhole than there, again." I shivered and subconsciously leaned toward Bakura, if he noticed he didn't show any signs of it.

"_Shikashi_, _Hikari,_" He pressed his forehead against mine as he moaned this out. "Dòozo. For me. Iie, wait, iie. I'm doing this for _anáta_."

"Then, _náze_!" I whined back. His eyes took on an unknown glint and he answered, his voice carrying a slight hitch.

"_Kara, _." I looked at him confusedly. "I love you, too. You're my brother. Iie, you're even closer than that. You're my _futago_."

I was answered with silence. _Did- did I say something wrong?_

"Uhg, I'm telling and that's final!" Bakura cried childishly.

I giggled and pulled away to stand. "Are we going to school?"

"Iie, iie. We're going to the police." Bakuras stood also. I shivered.

"I don't like that place." Bakura enveloped my small body.

"Hai, hai. I know and gomen nasai. It's that or run away." He buried his face into my hair.

"I'd rather that." I lifted my hands and fisted the front of Bakura's shirt.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear so I asked him 'what' and found myself being pushed down onto the bed. "Bakura?" I asked my voice slightly high-strung and panicked.

"I said," Bakura looked down at me with clouded eyes. "_Yameru yuuwaku suru watashi o_."

Then his lips were upon mine.

-----

Déru watashi o de – Leave me alone  
Nán warúi ka – What's wrong  
_Saseru watshitatchi déru konó tokoro _– Let us leave this place  
_Shikashi _- But  
_Anáta _- you  
_futago _- twin  
_Yameru yuuwaku suru watashi o_ – Stop tempting (seducing) me

Haha. Short chap. Srry. Dun hurt me. Gomen.

I'm starting a new system but I have to update all my stories before I can start it. All update's will come in the last week of the month. Sometimes sooner but never later than the last week. Got it? Starting next month.

Click


	4. Ya'll 'er ganna kill me for this one

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Abuse is always hard to cope with, but with love you can get through it. BakuraRyou

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Couple: BakuraRyou

Because I hate myself right now, I /may/ cut this short . . . as you can see, I changed the summary. :shot: I'M SO SORRY! My fandom has changed to Naruto 'cuz I'm reading the manga and such . . . don't hurt me . . . Yell all you want but don't hurt me. . . . :whimpers:cowers: ;-;

Noise- is, well, a noise in teh story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

I'm so ganna get shot for this. :cowers:

----------

My eyes widened and I stared at my twin in shock.

I reel and push at his chest harshly.

"Wha?" I manage past incorporating lips.

His eyebrows furrow for a moment and words tumble past his lips in incoherent phrases, none of it making sense in my mind. As he continues to string words together in a confusing manner I squirm out from under him and start to flee the room. A rough hand grips my upper arm tightly and he stutters an apology. I forgive him. How could I not? He's my brother.

I slowly turn back around and awkwardly pat his back mumbling ''S okay. 'S okay.'

He gradually raises his face to mine a rugged expression covering it. "Ryou, dòozo, let me take you away. From here." He wasn't crying, because, Bakura just doesn't cry, but he looks on the verge of it, like a barrier in his mind is crumbling down around his feet and he can't stop it.

"Alright," I murmur letting him pull me into a gentle hug. He whispers softly into my hair, promising a brighter future, promising no more abuse, promising anything I want, and I just nod, my fingers tracing patterns onto his back, and whisper back.

Everything looks bright. Everything looks promising. Everything looks . . .

Right.

----------

:screams in a girly way and hides under bed:

PLEASE DUN HURT ME! MY MUSES WON"T TALK TO ME ANYMORE! AIIIEEE!!!

:cowers with hands over head:

I-I'm leaving the rest to your imagination. . . Yea . . . That's it . . . It's all for ya'll. :cowers more: TT-TT PLEASE! Don't hurt me!

HURT RAH! SHE TOLD ME TO END IT THIS WAY:nods: Y-YEA! SHE TOLD ME TOO!!

Sarah: I DID NOT!

You can yell but please no flames 'er such. I have a short attention span, and if I know what ganna happen I get bored and that's why I mainly only write one-shots now. :cowers: I have grown to hate writing Multi-chap fics. . . . . Dun hurt me.

Yell all I you want . . . I deserve it. :cowers:


End file.
